Tickle Contest!
by GoseiGokaiPink
Summary: Emily is bumbed about a letter from Serena. Mike comes in and 'tries' to cheer her up! But wht began as a meaningfull atempt, turns into a full on war! As Mike puts it "Th-tth-THIS is Wa-WAR!" then Emily says "Tick-TICKLE Con-CONTEST!" Who will win? R&R!


**A/N: A random story I thought of while talking to my BIFFLE/Sister here World's Love Song! She is SOOOOO FUNNY! And if you've had FULL conversations with her threw PM you'll know HOW and WHY I thought of this! Well no here is to the story!**

**A/N: P.S. Sorry for not posting for a while, and expect it to be like that for a while! As you all probably know I auditioned for America's Got Talent, so I NEED to practice! Please pray for me, and If I make it I will post my FULL name here so you know who I am so you know who to vote for! *hint HINT* JK vote for who you want! But I would be honored if you voted for me! I don't know if I made it yet but I hope to and WILL be practicing! PM me if you want me to email you a link of me and my sister singing the song we sang in the audition!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Power Rangers Samurai!**

_**Tickle Contest!**_

Emily was in her and Mia's room crying into her yellow bed. She had just gotten a letter from Serena saying that she was getting better and she missed her a lot. She also wanted to know more about her sister's friends. She REALLY wanted to know more about her sister's crush Mike. She finished by saying she was hoping she was enjoying herself and staying safe.

Emily really missed her sister Serena, and wished she could be there with her, but she had to save the world. She was glad to hear Serena was getting better though. Emily wanted to see her but didn't want to leave her friends, especially Mike! Plus she had to help save the world from evil!

"Hey Em, do you-" Mike said coming in but stopped when he noticed his crush Emily was crying. He rushed to her side asking while outing a hand on her back, "Em what's wrong? What happened?"

Emily looked up into his warm and caring eyes, and said. "It's nothing, I just got a great letter from Serena."

"Then what's with all the water works?" asked Mike skeptically.

"I just miss her, that's all." she said looking back to her sister's letter.

Mike saw it and snatched it up, Emily screamed startled. She could NOT let him read the letter! It mentioned him being her crush. "Mike, give it back! NOW!" she screamed reaching up for it as he began to open it. Emily screeched and lunged at him.

Mike yelled when he was tackled by his youngest and fellow ranger Emily.

Emily snatched up the letter and rolled off him, stuffing the letter in a drawer by her bed. "NOT nice." she hissed at him.

"Sorry Em, I was just," he ran at her grabbing her and began tickling her.

"MIKE!" she screamed as they fell to the floor in the hast.

"Tickle, Tickle!" he pinched his fingers in the air and began tickling her stomach. "I've got a VERY ticklish samurai ranger in my arms."

"Mi-MIKE s-ss-sto-STOP!" she screamed between giggles.

"No-way, Ho-say!" he said still tickling her.

"Ff-fi-FINE!" she yelled putting her hands under his arms and began tickling him back.

Mike yelped in surprise at the 'sudden, sneak tickle attack', "H-he-HEY, E-em-EMY NO ff-fai-FAIR!"

The both continued tickling each other laughing like crazy.

"Th-thi-THIS is Wa-WAR!" he shouted still laughing his head off.

"Tick-TICKLE con-cont-CONTEST!" laughed Emily.

They continued tickling each other until someone were to surrender, they BOTH wanted to be victorious.

They tickled each other for the next 10 minutes until Emily screamed dropping her hands to her sides, "I-I sure-SURENDER MIKE!"

"Whoa." said Mike stopping taking in a DEEP breath of air. "Good, I don't know how much longer I could have gone!"

Emily was trying to control her breathing and her heart rate.

Mike got up then bent down to help her up. She took his hand and he pulled her up.

"That was SO MEAN!" she yelled glaring at him.

"Hey you said, 'Tick-TICKLE Cont-CONTEST!'" he laughed mocking her.

She hit him 'lightly' on the shoulder yelling, "Only because YOU declared WAR!"

"Whoa, hey." said Mike putting his hands in front of him. "I was just trying to cheer you up."

She giggled then smiled at him saying, "Thanks Mike. You're the BEST!"

"No problamo, and I KNOW!" he laughed smiling back at her.

**THE END!**

**Hope you enjoyed the story, as much as I did writing it! And to those of you who have NOT had a FULL on conversation with her…DO IT! OR I WILL FIND YOU! JK… Or am I? Hehe:) Don't forget to REVIEW! **


End file.
